deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Auron
Auron is one of the protagonists of the video game, Final Fantasy X. A veteran guardian, he serves as a mentor for Tidus and Yuna. He also appears in Kingdom Hearts II as a temporary companion. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff (Completed) * Auron VS. Kratos Aurion Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) * Ike (Fire Emblem) History When he was a young man, Auron was a warrior monk from Bevelle, held in high regard in the Church of Yevon. Though positioned for a high rank within the church, his own principles caused him to fall out of favor with the Yevon elites. Thus, at the age of 25, he was available to become a Guardian for the Summoner Braska, who was on a pilgrimage to defeat the monster Sin, Along with the mysterious Jecht, a man who claimed to have lived in the dead city of Zanarkand, the trio began their journey. Over the course of their journey, the three men became close friends. Auron already was very respectful of Braska, due to his sincere intentions and altruism. However, he was less accepting of Jecht at first, who he saw an unreliable and reckless. Over time though, as Jecht rose to the responsibility, Auron came to trust and respect Jecht. At the end of their pilgrimage, the trio discovered that either Auron or Jecht would have to serve as a sacrifice while Braska performed the summoning, which would likely kill Braska as well. Auron protested at what he saw as a meaningless sacrifice, since Sin had only ever disappeared for ten years at a time before, but Braska was willing to devote his life for even the possibility of peace. Jecht likewise volunteered to serve as the sacrifice, provided that Auron looked after his son, Tidus. In the following battle, Braska and Jecht died, while Auron was heavily injured, becoming blind in one eye. He technically died before returning, but his promises to his friends kept him from truly dying, similar to a revenant. Eventually, he was able to secure protection for Braska's daughter Yuna before going to live in Jecht's old hometown to watch over Tidus. Ten years later, when the peace Braska and Jecht bought ended, Auron took up the role of guardian once again, watching over the children of his best friends. Death Battle Info Basics *Male Human (Unsent) *Height - 6 feet, or 183 centimeters *Age - 35 Personality Auron has a calm, graceful, and strict personality, with many traits taken from the samurai of Japanese legend. Most notable is his loyalty. In particular, his loyalty to his first pilgrimage's companions extended past their deaths, and he guards their children in their respective pilgrimage. That said, he is also very cynical, having seen the dark cycles that take place in the world of Spira. Auron is thus resentful of the fame pushed upon him as a "legendary guardian," especially since he feels that he failed his friends. Overview Auron fights using a one of several katanas, with abilities and attributes comparable to the warriors and samurai in other Final Fantasy games. His role in the party is that of a powerful physical attacker capable of taking lots of damage, with high HP, Attack, and Defense stats. However, he lacks the speed or agility of other party members, as well as their resistance to magic. His skills are often based around weakening an enemy's stats as well as harming them directly. Equipment Auron's equipment is fairly light, carrying only his katana and a bracer along with his standard clothing. However, his katanas have the piercing ability, which penetrates the hides of monsters that would otherwise resist physical attacks. Though Auron is capable of using many katana variants, his best weapon is undoubtedly the Masamune. Created using the Celestial Mirror, Mars Crest, and Mars Sigil, the Masamune has several remarkable attributes. It can completely bypass an enemy's Defense stat, lets him quickly counterattack foes, lets him attack first in battles, and charges his Overdrive attacks three times as quickly. Most impressively, the Masamune makes Auron's attacks more powerful as he gets harmed in battle. Although this means he deals only half damage at full health, he deals his standard damage at 70% health, an extra 50% damage at 40% HP, and 100% extra damage at 10% HP. Auron's bracers lack a single "best" variety, with several pieces standing out. Solidity grants him immunity to most status ailments, including Poison, Sleep, Silence, and Stone. Glutton allows him to absorb elemental magic, converting it into HP. Warder automatically casts defensive magic to improve his physical and magical defenses, deflect magic, and slowly regenerate HP. Abilities *Power Break - An attack that also lowers enemy Strength. *Magic Break - An attack that also lowers enemy Magic. *Armor Break - An attack that also lowers enemy Defense. *Mental Break - An attack that also lowers enemy Magic Defense. *Mental Break - An attack that also inflicts the Zombie ailment, reversing the effects of curative magic. *Guard - Shields an ally from harm. *Entrust - Grants his Overdrive gauge to an ally. Bushido Overdrives in Final Fantasy X are powerful attacks comparable to the Limit Breaks. An Overdrive gauge is filled using one of several modes, based on certain requirments. Auron's most notable are Stoic, which is based on taking damage, Warrior, based on dealing damage, and Loner, which is charged by being the only member of a party still standing. In a Death Battle, the Loner mode is likely the best fit, since most Death Battles are one on one confrontations. With it, his gauge is charged 16% per turn. *Dragon Fang - Auron jumps into the air before plunging his sword into the ground, causing explosions that harm multiple opponents and delay their next actions. *Shooting Star - Auron dashes at an opponent and delivers a powerful foe, knocking them away. *Banishing Blade - Auron takes a brief gulp from a jug of alcohol before spitting it on his katana to enchant his blade, and then swings at a single enemy for heavy damage. This lowers enemy Strength, Magic, Defense, and MMagic Defense. *Tornado - Again starting with a quick gulp from his jar, Auron creates a fiery tornado that causes widespread damage. Feats *Too stubborn to die from deadly wounds. *Easily destroys large trees with a single hit. *Tanked powerful gravity magic from Sin. *Prevents Yuna's pilgrimage from falling apart via inspirational pep talks. *Arguably the most clever protagonist of Final Fantasy X. Flaws *His lack of agility is particularly crippling against flying enemies. *Magic abilities are largely limited to Overdrives. *Even non-magic skills require some MP, which is limited. Kingdom Hearts Auron's role in Kingdom Hearts II is only questionably canon at best, but his actions in this game should be noted, both due to implied connections to Final Fantasy X and for the sake of completion. In this game, Hades summoned the already dead Auron to defeat Hercules. However, Auron refused to cooperate, instead aiding Sora in his quest. Feats *Defeated the Cerberus after helping Sora and company escape the underworld. This was despite the Underworld apparently being able to weaken him. *Proved to be comparable to Hercules in a fight between the two. Gallery Auron Art.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants